Shipping Wiki:Policy
HELLO! Welcome to the wiki! As with many things in life, there are rules that need to be followed. The rules are listed below, kindly follow them. If you are unsure of anything, contact an . Thank You! — see this guide for our rules on layout — NOTE! A few policies apply across FANDOM. These can be found on the Central Wikia Wiki No user attacks : No personal threats, insults or attacks that could harm a user is allowed. Please be nice to each other and treat others on the wiki with respect. In any situation, this is grounds for a warning or block. As this is a shipping wiki, Ship Wars are most likely inevitable. However, if any span out of control, the forum post will be removed and the users involved will be asked to calm down. Discrimination : As this is a shipping wiki, many pages will involve gay/lesbian ships. So, any hate attacks based on (but not limited to) race, sex, sexuality, gender or age against any users will be grounds for a block. At any times, prejudice is to be avoided. Sockpuppeting : Users are allowed to have multiple accounts on wikia. However, on this wiki, if you are using your multiple account for disruptive reasons, to evade a block, to impersonate another user or to gain more votes for something, then this will be grounds for a block/warning. Editing Vandalism : Any vandalism including those posted below is considered unacceptable. Vandalism is defined as any bad-faith edit made with the intent to lower the quality of the wiki or disrupt the functioning of the community. (If the vandalism is accidental, then an admin will sort the issue out) Spam :Posting irrelevant spam links in articles, or creating articles which are entirely spam is grounds for an block. Examples of this includes, creating a page full of unnecessary gibberish, posting a large number of links in the comment section of a page or adding external links for the sake of advertising. Move Vandalism :Moving/Changing the name of an article to an overly nonsensical or inappropriate title is grounds for a warning. An example of this is changing the name of an article from "Hinny" to the title of "I love cheese". Inappropriate account naming :This includes creating/changing an account name to something inappropriate, or to impersonate/insult another user. Blanking articles :Users who remove all the content of a page without a reason will be warned and asked why this occurred. If you disagree with an article's creation, or you want a page to be deleted--add the template to the page. An admin will look over the page and decide if it needs to be deleted. Images Fanart :Fanart is allowed on the wiki. However, a source of the artist must be added to the file page using the Template:Image Description. An example of this is: File:FitzWard_-_andlatitude_fanart.png. If you are unsure of how to do this, please contact a . Fanart that is used on this wiki, must not violate copyright. Please make sure that the artist is okay with the file being uploaded to the site. Any unsourced fanart with be deleted if a source is not added, and cannot be found. Inappropriate Images :No pornography or explicit violent images are allowed to be uploaded to this wiki. This policy is also enforced around the whole of wikia. Any images that involve kissing, partial lack of clothes, cuddling, etc are allowed on the wiki. However, any images that involve genitalia will be removed and is subject to a block. Own Images :If you wanted to upload a non-shipping related image to your userpage, you can. But not to an article page if it isn't related. It is preferred that the Category:User Images is added to any images that are non-shipping/fandom/character related. Userpages Editing other userpages : Editing another user's page without permission is considered an act of vandalism. Please ask the user if you want to edit their page before doing so, even if it is to improve the page. However, adding the Category:User or making very minor adjustments (such as userbox code changes, changing certain links) to someone else's page is acceptable. Blacklisting of other users :Users should not make a list of users they dislike or wish to discredit on their user page. Thank you for reading, and have fun! *